


Immortan Slit and His Shiny Breeder

by mrs_schoolweek



Series: The Immortan'Belt [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Gentle Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Roleplay, Smut, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_schoolweek/pseuds/mrs_schoolweek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit gets Immortan Joe's belt and shows it to Nux. Enthusiastic Immortan/Breeder roleplay follows. Warboys adoring pregnancy and having ridiculously good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortan Slit and His Shiny Breeder

**Author's Note:**

> In this story and my headcanon, Nux and Slit are over 18. Just in case you're wondering about that.  
> This story was written to a madmaxkinkmeme prompt.

During one particularly fierce after-battle rave Immortan Joe's belt broke. Slit, who happened to be smelling guzzoline nearby, collected the belt and the broken buckle and hid them carefully to his pocket.  
Later on, when he was no more in the middle of a rave, adrenaline rush or guzzoline fumes, he repaired his new treasure in secret. It made him feel great, almost invincible. Almost if he was Immortan himself.

”Hey Nuts, guess who's the boss today”, Slit whispered, leaning towards Nux until his cold belt buckle touched the younger war boy's lower back.  
Nux flinched. He had ben repairing side of one of the biggest rigs, too concentrated to notice Slit approaching.  
”That's right, Nuts. I'm the boss today”, Slit told him with a raspy, low tone, breath flowing on Nux's shoulder like a touch. Goose bumps appeared without invitation.  
”Shut it, Slit. I'm in the middle of a repair and you know I'm the boss”, Nux sighed. Slit was constantly bitching about this, trying to start fights and prove himself even if both or them really knew Nux was the driver for a reason.  
Not this time.  
”What do you say about this then?” Slit hissed, grabbing Nux's hand and dragging it to his belt. The boy's eyes widened.  
”Is that... Shit, it is, isn't it?!” Nux was staring at the buckle now, rig forgotten and picking on forgiven. Slit nodded slowly.  
”It is. Belt of the Immortan himself. So come on, Nuts, let's get the hell outta here.”

Blood rushed trough Nux's veins like high-octane guzzoline when he followed Slit to the bunks. Every heartbeat felt louder than the previous one, every step he took heated him up more. It was like riding to a battle, all blood and drums and crome.  
”You understand where this belt has been wrapped, don't you, Nuts?” Slit growled and pushed Nux onto a bunk. He fell easily, on purpose. His breath was shallow and quick and so, so hot.  
”Above... Above his... Glory be”, Nux muttered, face all red like it was Immortan himself talking to him, pushing him, leaning over him...  
”I bet he's been breeding with this on”, Slit snarled, straddling Nux's hips.  
The other war boy nodded, couldn't stop. His fists were clenching the rug under him, vision blurring. Slit could barely see the blue of his eyes, Nux's pupils dialated so dark and wide.  
”Oh yes he has, he has, yes, V8 be praised...” there was no longer a structure behind Nux's words. They were half-concious prayers, falling from his lips like drops of blood. He was shaking so much, Slit was too, all overheated and overstimulated.  
”Fuck, Nux... I bet I could breed you right now like he breeds his Wives”, Slit groaned, his mouth against Nux's ear and chest pressed against his chest.  
”You would like that, wouldn't you? I'd fill you up so shiny and crome, make your belly swell round like the moon”, he muttered and Nux nodded.  
Yes, yes, yes, make me all shiny, fill me up, Immortan please, yes.  
”You wanna be my breeder, Nux? I'll fill you up so good”, Slit growled and opened his zipper, on his knees again.  
”I'll be your breeder, Immortan Slit, please, make me your breeder”, Nux begged. He wanted to be all crome inside, full and blessed. His belly was heating up so much, longing. Yes, please, yes!  
”Take off your pants, I wanna see your cunt”, Slit whispered and glory be, it felt real.  
The leather of the belt around his hips, Nux's eyes all wide and cheeks flushes, dim light playing on their bodies, making everything blurry and real and crome.  
Slit got up, letting Nux tug off his pants. And V8 be praised, he was hard. They both were.  
Tears were shining on Nux's lashes, he was gasping for air and trembling.  
”Oh yes, please, Slit... Please”, the war boy moaned, lowering himself on his back again.  
Slit grinned. He felt so powerful, so crome. He'd make this all real.  
”You gotta be wet for me, Nux. Breeders gotta be wet when they're fucked”, he told him and spat on his hand. Yes, more, gotta make him all wet.  
He rubbed the saliva against Nux's ass, making him tremble and moan and heat up even more.  
”Yeah, just like that, you like it. Are you wet for me, Nux?”  
”Yes, yes, yes... Slit, please...” Nux was almost sobbing, grabbing Slit's belt in desperation. Slit shook his head and grinned.  
”Not wet enough. Breeders gotta be real wet and take it all. Can you take it all?” He rubbed more saliva on Nux and his fingers.  
”I can, please, I can...” Nux begged, thrustinh his hips against Slit's hand, trying to make him hurry.  
”You sure? You feel way too tight, no way I can breed you like this”, Slit snarled, pushing a finger inside him. Nux let out a whimper.  
”Please, Slit... you can, please...” he muttered, voice just a whisper now. And too tight he really was, all spasming and shivering around Slit's finger, so hot and high-octane he could barely breath.  
That made Slit even more powerful, making Nux like that with one finger only.  
”You gotta relax, breeder. Let me make you all wet and ready inside. You gotta be ready so I can fill you up and make your belly swell”, Slit told him, adding another slick finger. Nux grabbed his belt, sobbing and spasming and just like that, came all over himself.  
”I... fuck, sorry... I... sorry”, he muttered, biting his lip. Slit shook his head and grinned.  
”Nothing to be sorry about, breeder. You're all wet and loose now, ready for breeding. You still want me to breed you, right?” he whispered. Nux's eyes widened. Right, they could do that and fuck yes, he wanted... He looked at the belt and boiling hot need filled his belly again.  
”Yeah, Slit. Immortan... I want, I want...” Nux muttered, opening his legs for Slit. The other war boy nodded, leaned to his left and picked a spray paint can from the floor.  
”Gotta do this right, huh? All shiny and crome for you, breeder”, Slit growled and grabbed Nux's still hard cock, holding it out of the way. He painted the boy's belly all round and crome and Nux whimpered. He was so hot inside and the paint was so cold outside and his belly needed Slit, needed him now, so hard...  
”Okay, breeder, let's fill you up”, Slit whispered and leaned above Nux, coating his cock with more slick saliva.

Nux coul feel his eyes watering with hot tears. Didn't hurt, though, just felt so damn hot and and intense he wanted to cry out.  
”Come on, breeder, relax and let me in your cunt”, Slit grunted and pushed forward. Not too hard, just to make Nux remember what to do. The boy nodded, taking a deep breath and letting his muscles ease a little. Slit emitted a pleased groan.  
Oh V8 be praised, oh God, oh... Nux bit his lip so he wouldn't yelp. Slit was so fucking big, so crome, oh God...  
”Nux? You okay?” Slit muttered, noticing how Nux gasped for air and how hard he was biting himself. Nux's blue eyes opened, all teary and needy. He was panting and sobbing, just at the edge of passing out.  
”I'm... I'm okay, Slit... please, it's just... please”, Nux sighed and rocked himself against Slit.  
”I need... please, Slit, fill me up. Please...”  
That ignited Slit like a spark to guzzoline. He grabbed Nux's hips, thrusting himself deeper.  
Nux moaned. Yesyesyesyes, oh Immortan Slit, please, yes, fill me up...  
”Do you feel that, breeder?” Slit snarled, gragging Nux's hand to his cromed belly.  
”Do you feel how I'm making you all shiny and crome, ready to swell up with my child?” Slit continued and pressed Nux's fingers down a little harder. Yes, Nux felt it, so hot and aching inside him. Slit fucked him slow and thorough, wanted to make him remember every thrust.  
”You're still... too fucking tight. I gotta make you loose, breeder. Can't carry my child like this”, Slit muttered and stoked Nux's belly with his palm, gently. Circling motions, slow pace. To make Nux relax and to last longer himself. Nux's skin was so hot now, almost on fire and his belly longed for more touch, more Slit.  
”You'll look so good all full and round”, Slit whispered and rested both his hands on Nux's belly for a while. The boy was trembling, eyes half-closed and cheeks flushed so hot he could see it through the paint.  
”You'll be the best breeder, so shiny... I'll make you so heavy with my baby, Nux”, Slit groaned and leaned to plant a rare kiss on Nux's lips. He received it enthusiastically, lips wet and welcoming and his tongue caressing Slit's lips.  
Slit fucked him gently now, like fucking a real breeder, all fragile and soft. Fuck, Nux felt fragile and soft, whimpering and shivering like this. His bright blue eyes shone behind lashes like the sky and his body rocked in the wawes of pleasure.  
”I... Oh Slit, oh... I... stop, I'm gonna...” Nux breathed suddenly, almost distressed. Slit buried his face against Nux's soft neck and held the boy's aching, hot hips with his hands.  
”It's okay, Nux. You can come as much as you want”, he muttered, trying to calm himself. Nux was spasming all around his cock, real hard now, but he didn't want to jizz quick and mediocre like this.  
”Sorry... Oh Slit, sorry...” Nux sobbed, spilling himself on his belly again. Slit shook his head.  
”Don't be sorry, breeder. I can feel you... getting looser already. Good breeder”, he mumbled, taking long breaths. Yeah, that was good, Nux really was getting looser.  
”Look at you now. I bet you want me to cum your belly full”, Slit half-laughed, half-moaned and rose back up to hold Nux's hips a little higher for him.  
”I do, yes, yes”, Nux sighed, feeling all exhausted and so good now. Slit was so crome, holding him and filling him and riding him to Valhalla over and over again.  
”Oh, you'll have to keep your legs up then, right breeder? Hold it all inside when I'm done”, Slit muttered, one of his hands on Nux's belly again.  
Oh... He was getting a little too sensitive, appearently, trembling and coming again under his touch.  
Nux was sobbing now, spasming hard and squeezing Slit's arms too tightly. He felt his heart beat like a war drum and world spun around him and for a while, he couldn't even hear Slit.  
”I'm... fuck, I'm sorry, Slit...” he yelped, cramping against Slit's body while the boy leaned on him.  
”It's okay, Nux. It's all okay, you're so shiny, so lovely... feel too good...” Slit mumbled back, trying to caress Nux's aching belly with the back of his hand.  
”The best breeder, so good...”  
Nux's world vision started to melt into dim, blurry images and soft flashes. His muscles still spasmed but softer now, warmer. Slit's forehead rested against his forehead, the other boy catching his breath too.  
”Nux? I'm gonna fill you up pretty soon. Is your belly ready for me? You wanna have my child?”, Slit whispered, rubbing his nose against Nux's nose.  
”Y- yes, Immortan Slit, please”, Nux managed to sigh and wrapped his hands around Slit's waist. He wanted it so much, his belly was hurting, Slit's warmth would soothe it and make him feell all shiny. The best breeder, Slit had said. Yes, he wanted to be that, Immortan's best breeder...  
”You are... so lovely, Nux, I feel it... you really want me to fill you up... So lovely”, Slit muttered, pressing himself deeper into Nux. He was moaning so softly, so lovely...  
”Yesyesyes, please! Slit!” Nux cried, peaking again, world going dark. Slit buried his cock deep into Nux and his teet to the boy's shoulder. His hand was still on Nux's belly and when he came, he could feel his seed flooding inside and the boy's body welcoming it, so longing and soft and lovely.

Light dripped back slowly, like grains of sand in the wind. Nux was all wet and messy and blessed inside and outside and Slit was resting on him heavily.  
”S- Slit?” he mumbled, pressing his nose against the other boy's ear.  
”Nuts?” Slit sounded exhausted too. Warm, tired. Like after a good battle. Best battle.  
”I didn't know you can be so crome”, Nux whispered, soft playfulness in his voice.  
”Told you. I should be the boss more often”, Slit responded, giving a laugh to him. Nux knocked his head gently with his own.  
”Maybe. But tomorrow is my belt-day.”  
Legend of the Immortan's Breeding Belt spread quickly. It also turned out to be tho most beneficial for Slit and Nux over time, earning them numerous amazing lays.  
The other legend spread just a bit quicker, though. The legend about the day the Hard-Working Nux left a rig unfinished and returned to his work later, his belly all jizzed and cromed.


End file.
